Narcisse Noir
by Loreley Kirkland
Summary: Cuando los vi por primera vez abrazandose, en la sombra de la puerta fue tan bello que mi corazon dio un salto. EUAxUKxMÉX


Esto se viene cocinando desde hace tiempo y espero que les guste x3 y me inspire en la cancion de Ali project que comparte el titulo con la historia.

* * *

><p>-mmmmmm- dijo el chico de ojos azules de 12 años de edad.<p>

Después de poder despertarse completamente de la siesta que se hecho se propuso a bajar a la cocina para saciar su hambre. Salió de su cuarto para después bajar por las escaleras pero al llegar a la sala se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo, su acompañante era una chica de pelo negro que hacia juego con sus ojos y su piel como la canela que no podría sobrepasar de los 17 años.

Al volver a la realidad vio como la joven se acercó a él para extenderle la mano al momento de arrodillarse en frente de él.

-¿Tu eres el hermanito menor de Arthur, verdad?- dijo esbozando una sonrisa que para el menor era algo que lo conquisto de inmediato.

Pero antes de poder articular su respuesta una mano calidad se reposo en sus hombros, al buscar al dueño de esta vio las dos esmeraldas pertenecientes de su hermano mayor.

-Por lo que veo ya conociste a Ale... digo Alejandra, no es así Alfred-

-¿Alejandra?- dijo con inocencia para después ver a la chica se encontraba a un lado de él, aun con una sonrisa que hizo que el chico se ruborizara.

Ahora que se daba cuenta la chica se parecía mucho a Antonio, uno de los amigos de su hermano de la universidad, ¿Que hacia aquí? Esa era la lo que se preguntaba el menor si su poción sobre quien era la chica.

-Exacto, mucho gusto en conocerte Alfred por lo que eh visto eres un buen chico- menciono para poder reincorporarse a su posición original.

-Tú me recuerdas a Antonio el compañero de mi hermano, oye Arthur, ¿Emma sabe de esto?-

-¿Alfred podrías irte a tu cuarto por favor?- dijo al ver como la chica se estaba tensando.

-Pero yo no eh hecho nada malo-

-Lo sé pero sería lo mejor además ya es tarde tienes que irte a dormir-

-¡Eres un tonto yo lo único que hice fue preguntar algo, te odio!- le grito al mayor para después salir corriendo a su cuarto.

-No crees que te pasaste-

-Ya verás que se le pasara además siempre exagera las cosa… te altero lo que dijo no es así-

-Y si dice algo, no sé qué hare esto está muy mal- decía cerrando los puños agarrando algo de la tela de su vestido.

-Nada malo va a ocurrir, te lo prometo- le respondía a la vez que abrazaba con tanta ternura a la chica como si esta se pudiera romper.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Alejandra mira esta rosa- jalo a la chica hacia tal flor, ya había pasado 6 meses desde que la chica empezó a venir a su casa a lado de su hermano con la gran ausencia de sus padres.

-Es muy bonita Alfred-

-De verdad lo dices- el pequeño sonrió al saber que la chica coincidía con él.

-Claro que sí, si no que me parta un rayo-

-No deberías decir eso Ale-menciono el rubio mayor mientras le daba un sorbo al te que tanto le gustaba.

-Estas más paranoico de lo acostumbrado, creo que tanto te ya te afecto- para terminar con una risa la cual se juntó con la de Alfred.

-Como sea- bufo con enfado.

A tal escena Alfred solo pudo hacerle de espectador, la verdad era que aquella joven se había robado su corazón pero ella solo tenía ojos para su hermana mayor y esa era la única verdad que era acompañada con la de que ella era su primer amor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Otra vez sus padres habían salido en un viaje de negocios y ya era media noche, tenía miedo, en ese momento había una tormenta que desprendía rayos y truenos y el sonido que producían era aterrador, lo único que quería era estar con su hermano por lo cual se dispuso a ir con él.

Cuando está a unos cuantos pasos del cuarto noto que la puerta estaba abierta, la distancia era algo mínimo pero en el cual se podía aprecia lo que estaba pasando adentro.

Ahí estaba su hermano pero no estaba solo, Alejandra se encontraba con él, ambos estaban abrazados como si fuera la última vez que se verían y los dos fundidos en un beso que decía mas de mil palabras, eso era algo inusual, era nuevo para el, su hermano Arthur la coloco en su cama para quedar arriba de Alejandra para despues acariciar su mejilla y decirle "Te amo" con nada mas que su calzon como ultima prenda que vestia y ella enbuelta en la camisa del otro que cubria lo que el ingles guardaba para él tal pirata con su tesoro, mientras ella corespondiendo el sentimiento del otro.

Lo que veía era algo tan bello, una danza perfecta que lo único que pudo hacer mi corazón en ese instante fue saltar de la emocion y admirar aquella escena de arte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Han pasado 6 años desde que los encontré en aquella habitación por primera vez, después de ese día lo siguieron haciendo cada vez más seguido hasta que llego aquel día, mi hermano Arthur Kirkland se iba a casar y Alejandra Fernandez nunca lo tendría jamás, pero ese sentimiento era mutuo ya que ella estaba comprometida con Francis Bonnefoy uno de los dos mejores amigos de Antonio, hermano mayor de Alejandra. Despues entendi que Antonia y Arthur se odiaban algo que no ayudaba a la situcion.

En la iglesia ninguno se presentó y el suceso fue algo sin precedentes causando deshonra a ambas partes y ahora que es su aniversario luctuoso puedo comprender su dolor o algo se podría decir, estoy aquí en el lago de mi familia donde ustedes dos se hundieron de tristeza, claro está que solo yo lo sé y aquí en su tumba que yo mismo realice les dejo este ramo de narcisos que representan el amor entre ustedes y el que yo les tengo.

Mi hermano Arthur al que mis papas presumían te quise tanto pero a la vez te envidie pero jamás te hubiera de ciado tú final tan cruel.

Y tu mi narciso negro, aun ahora eres dulce y sigo oyendo tu voz, aun puedo ver tu figura, oh en serio me estoy ¿Volviendo tan sínico?, después de todo no te puedo llamar de la misma dulce manera con la que mi hermano lo hacía y mi única solución es decirte mi narciso negro como las flores que brotan para embellecer tu tumba.

* * *

><p>Ya sé, esta vez sí está bien fumado x3 y este fic se lo dedico a ~Ahiru-Matsuki y espero que te guste te prometo que buscare la solución para que la trama sea como la querías y con tu propio oc pero esto ya lo tenía avanzado y tenía que salir y te juro que estoy batallando, nada más pasa y hueles a cerebro quemado y a los demás si ven alguna falla plz háganmelo saber sale y dejen review diciendo que tal les pareció la historia, eso me aria muy feliz 0=3<p> 


End file.
